


Zer0/Ten Quality Porn

by jazzygrapefruit



Category: Borderlands, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzygrapefruit/pseuds/jazzygrapefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic love story between Lara Croft and Zer0.</p><p>Reviews include:<br/>"10/10 would read again"<br/>"otp 2k15"<br/>and<br/>"beautiful"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zer0/Ten Quality Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Steph (plutoskiss.tumblr.com) and EC (noiz-the-pizza-king.tumblr.com)

lara croft fucked zer0 the end


End file.
